Fireflies at Twilight
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: When I was younger, your aunts and I would go into the field near our house and try to catch fireflies. Royai drabble. So fluffy it'll make you weep. Reviews are appreciated.


**Sch-warning**: Nothing bad (Wow, my first K+ fic!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA. If I did… then that would be pretty cool.

**Author's Notes**: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story "Wait For Me". I really appreciated it. They made me so happy.

So… this. This has no real setting. This story came to me one day at twilight and the fireflies were starting to come out. It was just… beautiful. I wrote this in one day, so it's bound to suck.

Also, I wrote this to "Your Love" by Tegan and Sara.

**Feedback**: Reviews are super awesome and I totally encourage them.

* * *

Brigadier General Roy Mustang stepped out of the black automobile, thanking the driver. He closed the door and walked to the black metal fence as the car drove away. Roy undid the lock, the slightly rusty hinges creaking as he opened the gate. He locked the gate once again and strolled along the concrete walkway, his hands in his pockets. You could say Roy Mustang was content with life, to say the least. In the past six years he managed to get a promotion and get married. He smiled to himself as he thought about his lovely wife sitting inside, waiting for him to come home. '_She'll be happy to see me home early today…_' Roy thought to himself.

"Daddy!"

Roy broke from his thoughts to see a small girl poking her head from behind the front door, smiling. He smiled back, removing his hands from his pockets. "Hey, sweetie." Roy said, increasing his step. The little girl opened the door and ran outside, giggling. The brigadier general dropped to one knee as the girl leaped into his arms. She hugged his neck and dug her cheek into his shoulder. Roy hugged her small body and stood up, holding tightly to the girl in the pale yellow summer dress. He softly kissed the raven black hair on her head and said, "Where's mommy, sweetie?"

His daughter lifted her head. "In the living room, reading." She replied. Roy smiled and began walking, slowing down as he walked up the two step concrete porch. He closed the door as he walked into the house and placed his daughter on the floor. The little girl ran towards the figure, Riza Hawkeye, on the couch. "Mommy, daddy's home!" She said happily. Her mother lowered her book and smiled softly as she pulled a golden strand of her hair behind her hair. "I see," She replied while glancing at Roy.

Roy walked over to the couch and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "Good evening." He said to her. Riza placed the bookmark in her novel and set it on the coffee table. She raised her hands, indicating for him to take them as she responded, "If I had known you would be home early, I would have waited to make dinner." Roy held her hands and pulled her up from the couch. Riza straightened herself out; a large bump inhabited the front of her. Roy rubbed the large bump gently. "It's a boy, I can feel it." He said quietly causing Riza to chuckle. "That's what you said last time," she stated, "and then we had Charlotte." Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Trust me, it's a boy." He assured her. Riza held her bump in her hands and recited, "If it hangs low, it'sa boy; if it hangs high, it's a girl. And as you clearly see, it hangs high." Roy leaned his forehead against Riza's as he held her hand in his.

"Ahem." They looked down at their four year old daughter, Charlotte, who was clearly not amused by their lovey-dovey ness. Roy glanced out the window; the sky was splattered blue and pink, indicating twilight was approaching. An idea came to him. "You continue to read your book," He said to his wife, "I'll take Charlotte out for awhile."

An uneasy look appeared on Riza's face. "Let me make you something Roy. You probably haven't eaten anything since this morning." She reasoned. Roy helped sit her back down as he responded, "The last thing I'm going to have you do is make me dinner in your condition." Riza crinkled her nose. "Roy, you make it sound like I'm terminally ill." Roy handed her the novel and walked towards the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinets and took out a glass jar. Roy ran upstairs andinto the room he and Riza shared. In record time, he changed out of his navy blue uniform and into a plain, button up, white shirt and black pants. He walked down the steps and returned to the living room and held out his hand to Charlotte. Riza straightened her eyebrows. "What are you up to?" she asked, suspicious. Roy smiled. "This is between a certain girl and me. C'mon, Charlotte." He said and winked. His daughter held her father's hand tightly as they exited the house. "We'll be back in about an hour!" Roy called back to Riza before he closed the door. Riza shook her head before she opened her novel and continued reading.

* * *

Roy and Charlotte walked down the streets of Central. "Where are we going, daddy?" Charlotte asked. He looked down at her; she had inherited her mother's copper eyes. "You'll see, sweetheart," Roy replied. They continued to walk when they approached the entrance of the park. Charlotte's face brightened. "Are we going on the swings, daddy?" She asked, excited. Roy's hold on the glass jar tightened. "No, we're doing something better." He said and they walked into the park.

The father and daughter walked to the closest park bench where Charlotte attempted to sit down. Roy chuckled and helped her; Riza would be angry if Charlotte ripped her new dress. He kneeled in front of her and presented the glass jar. His young daughter observed it. "What's that for?" She asked. Roy opened the lid of the jar. "When I was younger, your aunts and I would go into the field near our house and try to catch fireflies," He began while placing a small stick with a sole leaf in the said object, "and put them in here."

Charlotte took the large glass jar from her father and looked through it. "Fireflies? Jonathon from the playground says fireflies are bugs. Bugs are gross, daddy! Why would you do that?" She asked. Roy, taking the glass jar back, put the lid back on, placed it on the bench and said, "Because we could." Charlotte crinkled her nose. "Daddy!" she said, exasperated. Roy laughed and continued, "Fireflies are different. When twilight comes, they fly around and light up. See?" He pointed to the clear area behind them.

In the grassy area, small specks of neon green light circled about. Roy watched as Charlotte's face light up. "Wow, daddy, they're just like you 'cause they make fire, too!" she spoke. Roy picked her up and placed her in the grass. They quietly approached the frenzy of fireflies, Charlotte standing behind her father's legs. Roy followed a particular one, his body matchingthe firefly'sflying patterns. Finally, his hands cupped, capturing it.

Roy brought his hands in front of Charlotte. His gloved hands opened slightly and Charlotte peeked in. The small firefly rested on the palm of Roy's hand, glowing. "Get the jar, sweetie." He commanded to which she ran and brought the glass jar to him. Roy released the firefly into the jar. Quickly, he placed the lid on. Charlotte gasped. "Daddy, he can't breathe in there!" she shouted. Roy dug through his pocket and took out his pocket knife. He stabbed at the lid, leaving several holes.

"There," Roy stated, "now he'll live." Charlotte gazed at the jar as the glowing firefly sat on the stick. She looked at her father and suggested, "He looks lonely; can we get him friends?" Roy smiled. "Sure, sweetheart." He replied and stood up, finding the nearest firefly. When he was around ten years old, he and his friends would take fireflies and crush them along their arms just so they could glow themselves. '_I don't think I'll be teaching her that._" Roy said to himself.

If you told Roy six years ago that he would one day marry his own subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, and would have a daughter and another child on the way, he would have never believed you. He was very _anti_-commitment though it was no secret he lusted after his subordinate. Somehow, they were brought together, romantically, and the day after Roy was promoted to brigadier general, Riza resigned from the military and instead took a job as Roy's personal secretary. No more than a week later, they married in a _very_ private ceremony. The only guests were Roy's sisters, Riza's grandfather and mother, their co-workers Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Val Falman, and Kain Fuery, the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell. Jean had served as the best man, something that would have been reserved for Maes Hughes, and Winry as the maid of honor. A year later, Charlotte was born.

Roy remembered the night the doctor informed them that Riza was pregnant. Riza had seen the doctor that day and refused to tell Roy what occurred. After dinner, they walked to the park. There, they sat in the field, watching the fireflies around them glow in order to attract a mate. Riza allowed one to land on her hand. Any other woman would go nuts, trying to get it off. But Riza merely gazed at it, not bothered by it in the least. Roy asked her what the matter was. She smiled at him and simply said, "From one expecting mother to another."

"I want to show them to mommy!" Charlotte stated, interrupting Roy's flashback. There were now several fireflies in the glass jar. He smiled. "Let's go home."

* * *

Charlotte yawned as Roy pulled the covers over her. She hugged her brown teddy bear as her father kissed her forehead. "Night-night, daddy." She said, slowly drifting to sleep. Roy stood up and replied softly, "Good night, princess." He began to walk out. "Hey daddy," Charlotte called out. Roy turned around. "Yeah, sweetie?" His daughter rubbed her eyes with her small hands and asked, "Can you let the fireflies go? Their mommies and daddies are worried about them." Roy restrained a laugh. "Sure, sweetie," he said and left her room, closing the door.

He walked into the living room where Riza sat, observing the jar of fireflies. She touched the jar with the edge of her finger tips, smiling. Roy sat beside his wife and held her hand. "Three weeks…" He said under his breath. Riza groaned and muttered, "Don't remind me." Roy placed his hand on Riza's bump and began rubbing it as they watched the fireflies dance before them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well, another one bites the dust! Go me! It's only 1709 words, much shorter than my last fic, but that's okay.

This fic brought back a lot of memories from when I was younger. Every summer night, my little brother and I would go outside and chase fireflies. And yes, we (including my friends) would take fireflies and crush them against our arms just so we could glow. My mother would make us wash our arms before we went to bed and then we'd be sad. We were gross kids.

So, er, please review.

Yours truly,

Hola-Meg-a-Cola


End file.
